


Ch.14

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [15]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ch.14

1

以前去杨口的奶奶家玩，常看到一群蛾聚在门口吊着的挂灯周围，偶尔奶奶在客厅点的蜡烛也会引来一两只，绕着通红的火焰上头打转

小时候听人们说飞蛾扑火，边伯贤还觉得它们笨得好笑，因为太靠近灯火而死，为什么不保持距离就好，非要扑身进去呢？

直到很久以后他才明白，其实不是不晓得要保持距离，是没办法望而却步，即便知道危险，哪怕只有一瞬间的触碰，死也甘愿

然而爱上温暖和光明的蛾，又何罪之有

*

“哥！看这边！”

“金钟仁你干什么。”

“哈哈哈哎哟、好痛要秃了啦——”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

边伯贤到摄影棚的时候正好是休息时间，他是最后一个到的，有些成员因为行程提早离开了，虽然人看着少些，玩闹的声音和平常相比倒丝毫不逊色

金钟大和金钟仁穿着拍摄用的服装用手机在摄影棚玩直播，一会儿偷拍打盹的金俊勉，一会儿由上往下拍都暻秀刚剃成三分短的头顶——或许是出于金钟仁的私心，最后嫌烦的鹅王一把夺了手机扔出去，还差点撸了自家恋人头顶的毛

“来化妆吧，你跟钟仁是最后一个顺序，”已经见怪不怪的经纪人冷静地招呼发妆师过来，一面确认时间一面和边伯贤说，“晚上还有个电台节目，顺利的话10点前就会结束。”

“好～知道了。”

“能提早结束就好了，也不耽误你回老家。”

边伯贤戴隐形眼镜的手一顿，抬头看向经纪人，“回老家？”

“是啊，你不是要趁休假和父母聚聚，让世勋开车载你的吗？”

没注意到边伯贤古怪的表情，经纪人扶了下眼镜继续说道，“正好世勋有空陪你一块回去，反正你们俩休假的时间一样，就好好玩儿下再回来吧。”

“...”

静静听着经纪人说话，边伯贤戴上隐形眼镜，放入时一瞬间的刺痛让他仰头闭紧双眼，连带着刚张开的嘴也闭上了

他怎么不知道小孩在玩什么把戏，只是知道又怎样？边伯贤心里明白，戳穿这个谎，谁都不好看，反正吴世勋就是抓准了他绝不会戳穿自己才敢明目张胆的胡扯，一想到那人得意的神色边伯贤就生气，脑袋里又突然浮现他出门之前在自己耳边留下的话，小脸一下子又白又红的

对于吴世勋到底‘想好’了什么，边伯贤完全不敢恭维，却着魔似的一声不吭，究竟是因为知道反抗不了，又或许只是不愿意面对内心深处的那一点点期待...

不不，他在期待什么？发了疯不成？

边伯贤用惊人的力道拍了自己两巴掌，把正打算给他上蜜粉的发妆师吓了一跳，他抱歉地向对方笑笑，一抬头从镜子反射瞥见摄影师正好在整理吴世勋的照片，那张线条锐利的脸庞被画上淡橘色妆容，衬得他肤色越发地白，适合的不行，不需要眼线也锐利好看的眼睛直勾勾盯着镜头，彷佛穿透镜头凝视着自己，边伯贤不禁咽了口口水，闭眼不敢再看镜子

晚上的事就交给晚上的自己，边伯贤窝囊地想着，吴世勋想做什么由得他去，就他那熊样还能吃了自己不成？

...虽然是只好看的熊。因为刚才那张实在太过养眼的照片，边伯贤默默在心里补上一句

*

电台节目的录制特别顺利，回到宿舍甚至只刚过10点钟，边伯贤和金俊勉刚从经纪人的车上下来就看见吴世勋的车停在隔壁巷口，车子的主人背对着他们倚着车身，一身黑色皮外套和长裤衬得整个人散发着冷冽的氛围。吴世勋因听见声响而偏过头，嘴里叼着根白色细棍子——虽然知道那只是棒棒糖，仍有种叼着烟的成熟男人的错觉

不得不承认，吴世勋的脸是真的长在自己的审美上，怎么瞧怎么好看

“世勋？他怎么站在这儿？”后来下车的金钟大也瞧见了弟弟，疑惑地问道

“...来接我的。”

瞪了眼那笑着朝自己歪头的人，边伯贤板着脸，把手插进口袋里心不甘情不愿地朝小Beta走去，在其他人看不见的角度狠狠踩了下他的脚

“痛。”吴世勋假意皱了皱眉，没给边伯贤骂人的时间便弯腰把额头碰在他肩上，余光瞟向那张明摆着情绪不佳的脸蛋，“哥不开心？”

“看见你有什么好开心的，你赶紧起来——”

“没关系。”

小Beta一手拉开车门，一手掐住边伯贤的腰顺势把人推进车内，隔着半开的车窗朝后者笑得没心没肺

“我会让哥开心起来的。”

2

虽然知道吴世勋不可能真的带自己回老家，但当车子往一栋气派的饭店的地下停车场开去，边伯贤还是忍不住抽一口气

可真够直接的

似乎看出边伯贤的想法，吴世勋单手打着方向盘一面慢悠悠地说道，“在宿舍哥总是提心吊胆的，也不尽兴，难得有空出来外面玩也不错，对吧？”

“...”边伯贤抿唇不接话，从窗户半透明的倒影看不清对方的表情，虽然他也不是那么愿意去看

车子停在了编号61的格子后熄火，吴世勋拔了钥匙却也不急着下车，侧身翘起二郎腿调整姿势，中指和食指轻轻按在太阳穴处，歪头看向身边坐着的Omega哥哥，微翘着的薄唇轻启

“我们好久不见了呢...应该有两个星期吧？”

“...是吗。”边伯贤努力让自己的声音听起来冷淡一些

“哥寂寞吗？有没有想我？”

不等边伯贤回应，吴世勋嘴边漾起一丝玩味的笑，“应该不会吧，毕竟灿烈哥有好好陪你玩，应该开心得找不着北了吧？”

听见朴灿烈的名字，不知是紧张还是生气，Omega的小脸唰地一片白，“关他什么事！”

“真羡慕呢，可以手拉着手走在大邱的太阳下，我就只能连哄带骗的把哥拐来这种暗暗的地方。”

“什....”

“跟灿烈哥亲亲了吗？有没有摸|摸了？应该还没吧，他那么迟钝，伯贤哥你又畏畏缩缩的，要进展到我们这种进度也不知道要等到什么时——”

“吴世勋！你再说这种鬼话我要下车了！”

小孩故意用可爱的语气说着露|骨的话，把边伯贤气得面红耳赤，嘴里骂骂咧咧的伸手就去掰车门把手，却一下子被从后方按在窗上，温热的气息喷在颈后，让白净的皮肤起了一片鸡皮疙瘩

“当然得下车，可就这样走出去会出大事的。”

“你到底...呀、干什么——！”

吴世勋一手往下探拽住边伯贤的裤带，一面把椅子向后放倒欺身而上，眯眼望着身下的人，“哥别紧张，以前就做过的，再做一次而已。”

*

“您好，请问需要什么服务呢？”

“我有预约今晚一间双人房。”

“好的，请告诉我您的预约号码。”

柜台的接待员一面流畅的动作作办理入住手续，一面偷偷抬眼望着眼前的二人，说话的男人穿得一身黑，声音听着年纪颇轻，脸虽然包得严实也不难看出口罩和眼镜下藏着的俊美容貌。他身边的长发女人比一般同性要高出一些，穿着素面的丝质衬衫和长裙，身上的大衣看尺寸应是男人的，同样戴着口罩和帽子，圆框眼镜下一双水汪汪的下垂眼眨呀眨的，似乎不愿意和她对视，接待员也熟练地以鞠躬的动作回避

毕竟这是一家极重视隐私的饭店，对客人的身份完全保密到家，每个来的客人几乎都不露脸，作为接待员只要做好招待的工作，其他的事不要过问才是上策

“房间帮您解锁了，这里是房卡，右手边直走到底对电梯会带两位直达房间——”

话说到一半，原本垂着头道女人忽然颤抖了下，脚一软往后跌了半步，被男人眼明手快的接住揽在怀里

接待员吓了一跳，有些担忧地问，“您没事吧？”

只见女人微微颔首，嘴里含糊说了声不好意思，又恼怒似的转头拍开男人的手，但男人不为所动，把纤细的腰往自己身上一扣，对接待员扔下一句谢谢便头也不回的拽着人走了

接待员愣了一下，连忙鞠躬目送两人消失在转角的背影

*

“我就说吧，不会被发现的，这个方法不错吧哥？”

“不错个...屁、啊！快、快拿下来...疼...”

在吴世勋的搀扶下跌跌撞撞的进入房间，刚锁上门边伯贤就整个人软在对方身上，黑s色大衣滑落到地上，吴世勋把人压在门板，伸手拿掉他的口罩，露出一片布满红晕的双颊

丝质衬衫过薄的布料下隐约可见纤瘦的身体，里头没有其他衣物，却扣着两条黑色皮带从前后固定在长裙的裤腰上头，吴世勋按住他的肩膀把人扶起来，手不经意碰到皮带连带着蹭了下，立马惹得边伯贤一阵不像话的颤栗，张嘴小声喘息，上翻着眼瞪视对方

吴世勋轻笑，又动手去解他衬衫的扣子，露出大半胸口，上头的两个小点被夹上两个木头小夹子，正被压在皮带下随着主人一下一下的抽|搐微微晃动摩|擦着，吴世勋只消轻轻一碰，Omega便发出受不住的呜咽

这两个小夹子是买裙子的时候夹标签用附赠的，刚才在车上吴世勋一时兴起给边伯贤夹上，没想到他的反应会这么激烈

“要拿掉皮带？还是夹子？”吴世勋低头亲了口他的锁骨，手扬起，贴着光滑的皮肤，轻抚过覆着一层薄汗的颈侧，“可是很舒服吧，为什么要拿下来？”

“你...变态呜...”

边伯贤扭动着身体哼叫，假发贴在出了汗的脖子上很不舒服，夹着小木夹的两个小球像火烧一样又疼又麻，每被碰到一次却又疼得有些|爽，即便被夹得久了也丝毫没有减缓，反而全身都跟着麻痒起来

见他不回答，大手捞起长裙从开衩的地方伸进裙|底揉捏发烫的源头，那里已经有些|硬|了，一被触碰边伯贤就忍不住想动腰，又牵动扣着长裙的皮带摩擦到木夹子，边伯贤倒抽一口气发出小声的哀鸣

“放手、放...不要这样...”

“伯贤哥是不是很喜欢这里被欺负？”

吴世勋抓住他的手腕举到头上，声线沙哑而慵懒，“上次也是，玩一下就很有感觉了，既然这么喜欢，稍微过份一点也没关系吧？”

“你要...做什么...”

对方笑而不答，搂着他的腰把他往床|上带，皮带解开后尺寸略大的裙子往下掉了些，露出半截白色棉裤，吴世勋拿掉那两个小木夹之后低头吻他的耳垂，一面伸手往口袋里掏着什么

“灿烈哥今天出门的时候也戴了口罩呢。”

边伯贤看清了他手上那团黑色的小东西，原来是那种可以水洗的口罩，上头还缠着一小截耳机线，不知也是朴灿烈的还是吴世勋自己的，大概是顺手塞进口袋所以搅在一块儿了，吴世勋撇撇嘴嘀咕了句真讨厌

“等着，我给哥解开。”

黑色口罩飘着淡淡的柠檬香，脑中闪过那人笑得灿烂的侧脸，边伯贤滚了滚喉结，忽然出声喊了小Beta的名字，对方应了声，但没有抬头看他

“今天...可以不...吗”

“什么？”

边伯贤咽了口口水，颤抖着声音说，“不要...用那个。”

“那个？哪个？”

“呃...”

边伯贤有些语塞，也不知吴世勋是真没听懂还是装的，便试着用眼神示意，吴世勋顺着他的动作低头瞧了眼，不知怎么的视线竟落在了裤|裆|处，自以为理解的点点头笑着对他说“知道了，今天不进去”，然后又重新埋首于解开口罩的活儿，边伯贤简直哭笑不得

“我不是这个意思——”

“那是怎样？”吴世勋的声音听起来有些不耐烦，可能是一直解不开纠缠的线感到郁闷的缘故，“说了今天不进去就不进去，哥倒是说说，我哪一次失约了？”

上次做之前你可没预告说要进来，当然边伯贤没敢直说，只能在心里犯嘀咕

为了不让对方继续误解，边伯贤干脆伸手按住吴世勋扔在动作的手，“我是说——不要用这个。”

只见小孩整个人定格了下，抬眸，像听见什么不可思议的话，墨色瞳孔闪烁着不明显的光采，“不用、这个？”

然后慢慢举起手里的东西

“...嗯。”

“...”吴世勋沉默了下来，看着边伯贤的眼神从略微地惊讶转为像观察的感觉，边伯贤被看的不是很舒服，缩了缩脖子轻咳一声

良久，他哑着嗓子开口

“哥想确认什么？”

“呃？”

没预料到对方会蹦出这个问题，边伯贤一时措手不及，吴世勋没给他思考的时间，又紧接着问道，“发生了什么事吗，我们没回宿舍住的那天。”

有时候这孩子的直觉真的准到让人害怕的程度，边伯贤有些狼狈，开口想辩驳却不晓得该说什么，倒有种不打自招的感觉。吴世勋叹了口气，突然伸手捏住他的下巴让他抬头和自己对视

“...可以进去吗？”

吴世勋垂眼望着他，几乎眯成一条缝的黑眸淡淡的读不出喜怒，还以为只是在问边伯贤外头有没有下雨

或许是错觉，他的手指有些发颤，碰在下巴触感冰凉凉的

“不要就不进去了...不过相对的哥可得好好陪我玩，我准备了不少好东西呢。”

清秀的俊颜离自己只有一个鼻尖的距离，边伯贤纤长的睫毛颤了颤，觉着喉咙有些干涩，咽口水时生生地疼

得回答他才行

可是 要说什么呢？

实话伤人，谎言却伤己。可若连自己都分不清谎言和实话，受伤的，又会是谁

tbc


End file.
